Daughter of Death
by KawaiiDevil-chan
Summary: This story doesn't really apply to Gakuen Alice, but I can promise you that it's interesting. The character's don't have their real last names.


**Diclaimer: I don't own Mikan or Natsume.**

**Side Note: This story is a made up story that has nothing to do with Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_It was a cold dark afternoon on October 2nd as an average sized girl was talking to a demon like figure in the graveyard. Upon closer inspection, you could tell the girl had jet black hair that was up to her shoulders, pale white skin, and bright blue eyes that gave off some sort of crystal like look. She was dressed in all black and had a mysterious yet evil aura to her._

_"Are you ready for your first assignment my dear Mikan?" the demonic creature asked her with an emotionless expression. He could care less about her first assignment._

_"Yes father," Mikan replied with no hesitation in her voice. The demonic figure, who she called 'father', went close to her._

_"Your first mission is to kill your best friend Natsume Shadow," he whispered to her in a cold cruel voice. Mikan nodded and didn't care much that she had to kill her best friend. She prepared her things so she can go to night school. As soon as she was ready she gave her father a kiss goodbye on the cheek and headed to school._

_Mikan is a sixteen year old girl who was born into a family of unholy creatures. Her father is a demon from hell and he mated with her now deceased mother who was a grim reaper that stole people souls. When she was born she was received her mother's ability of stealing souls and she had to wait until she was sixteen to receive her first assignment. _

_Natsume saw Mikan walking from a distance and he ran up to her to say hello. "What's up Hallow?" He addressed her by her last name like she told him to, but sometimes he forgets and calls her by her first name, this would earn him a smack on the head. Mikan gave him a simple hi and continued to walk. She is a quiet girl so she doesn't say much and gives small responses. They walked in silence as they arrived to the school._

_After spending nine hours in night school together the best friends decided to take a walk. "You're so smart Hallow, I would have never understood those questions." said Natsume with a small sigh. He is taller than Mikan, but only by an inch or two. He has light brown hair and has a condition called heterochromia which meant his eyes were two different colors. His left eye is a bright blue like Mikan's and the other is a greenish yellow. _

_"It was a simple problem, you're just too stupid to understand it," she said in a rude and uncaring tone. Instead of giving a snappy comeback he shrugged his shoulder and looked away. She looked at him and her conscious to spoke to her._

_"I don't think it's wise of you to kill him. He's your best friend and he's the only one who got to know you. Are you prepared to be alone again after he's gone?" it asked her. She didn't reply to it, but when it mentioned the word alone it made her have a flashback of when she was younger._

_Six years ago Mikan Hallow was in a family of three people not two. It was a dark and rainy night on Friday the 13th. The group of three was in the graveyard, but one was not alive. Ten year old Mikan stared at her dead mother, who had many deep wounds that were gushing out dark red blood that would make any human puke. There was a horrible smell of death that surrounded the area. The young Mikan was crying her eyes out as she mourned over her mother. Her father was covered in the woman's blood because he was her killer, but he told the girl that he was only defending her mother from evil beings. The young girl went away to get cleaned up leaving her father with her dead mother. The demonic figure scooped some the women's blood and drank it to absorb her powers. His eyes shined a bright red as his mouth dripped blood. He laughed evilly as the powers contained in the blood went through him. Mikan was never there to see how truly evil her father was._

_After that flashback tears threaten to form in her eyes. She held them back and focused on her one and only goal, to kill Natsume. Her mind was thirsty to see his blood on her hands, but her conscious would always make her stop thinking that way. As she looked up at the sky she noticed that it was dark and there were stars in the looked at her and then looked at the sky too._

_"The stars are really shining bright out tonight," he said in a quiet voice as he admired the stars. Mikan gave a light nod and then looked at him._

_"Hey Shadow. We should go see the stars from that hill over there," she said as she pointed to a nearby hill. As he looked over she carefully planned a stragedy to kill him. She had a special dagger hidden in her bag used for ending one's life and making their souls wander off in the space between heaven and hell or be earthbound and suffer wandering for years with no clear destination. He stared at the hill for a few seconds and thought that it would be nice to watch the stars from there._

_"Let's go there then!" he said in an excited tone as he grabbed her wrist and ran to the hill. She struggled a bit to catch up to his fast pace. When they arrived at the top of the hill Natsume, sat down and was taking deep breaths. Mikan was panting slowly right behind him, but she didn't sit down. "That was a good run," he said in between his breaths. _

_"Yeah," Mikan said simply as she placed her bag on the floor. If you were to look at the bag you would notice that the bag was open and the dagger was behind her back. She held the dagger tightly in her hands as she approached him. "The stars are beautiful at this height. Don't you think so Shadow?" she asked as she moved the dagger from her back and in an almost striking position. _

_"Yeah it is," he said as he stared at the stars, admiring the luminosity each one showed. Mikan strikes at Natsume, but froze as she was only an inch away from wounding him. Her hand quickly moved and she attacked her own arm instead making her arm ooze dark red blood. She wasn't in control of her own body anymore. "It's not nice trying to attack your best friend Mikan," Natsune said letting out a small sigh as he turned to face the pale girl who seemed to grow a little paler as the blood escaped her body. She looks at Natsume and sensed a powerful aura that was emanating from his body._

_"Natsume what do you poses that you're able to control me?" she asked with a little worry visible in her eyes. He stared at her as his heterochromia eyes seem to glitter in the night._

_"I'm a shadow manipulator. I can control you when your shadow is present," he said in an almost bored tone as he walked up to her. Her eyes widened with a bit of shock from the news. He grabbed her arm and licked her blood. She looked at him with disgust, knowing that she had no way of stopping him. He savored her blood as he gained energy from it. "Now I must kill you or should I say you'll kill yourself," he said in a cold cruel voice much like her father's, as he moved a feet away from her. He started to manipulate her hand so it would keep wounding her. Mikan screamed in agony as the blade penetrated her pale skin many times. The amount of blood pouring out of her body increased as her vision became blurry. _

_Her last words were "You demon," as she fell to the ground, her body stayed there lifeless and cold. She was apparently the daughter of death, but she could not avoid death herself. Natsume laughed as he watched her dead body turned cold and the air reeked of the smell of death._

_"That stupid daughter of mine," he said as he transformed into his true form. All along Natsume was actually Mikan's demonic father. "I needed to kill you, just like I killed your mother just so I can obtain all the family power," he said with a small evil laugh. No one can stop this powerful demonic figure with immense strength. "Idiotic daughter of death," he said as he kicked her lifeless body and left the scene. The poor dead Mikan was left alone, her soul earthbound and she will suffer now for the first of her life. No one will ever know what truly happened to her._

_Fin_


End file.
